Stainless steels, austenitic (AISI 304 and 347), ferritic (AISI 430) and martensitic (AISI 410) are extensively used for the fabrication of heat exchangers for gas turbines. AMS 4777 brazing alloy has heretofore been used for brazing these stainless steel components of gas turbines because it forms a strong and oxidation resistant brazed joint. The metallurgical composition of AMS 4777 is 7% by weight of chromium, 3% by weight of iron, 4% by weight of silicon, 3% by weight of boron and the balance, that is 83% by weight is nickel. The recommended brazing temperature range for AMS 4777 is from about 1010.degree. C. to about 1177.degree. C. with about 1035.degree.-1040.degree. C. being the preferred brazing temperature.
In recent years the cost of nickel has rapidly increased so that an alloy capable of being brazed within the recommended brazing temperature for AMS 4777 and having comparable properties for brazing stainless steels yet uses less expensive materials would be highly desirable.